Private Correspondence
by Mailyn Hana
Summary: When Dumbledore is fed up with his two young teachers’ arguments and, even more, tries to reconcile them... Hey, why not by the way of a gay meeting agency ? Slash HPDM


**PRIVATE CORRESPONDENCE**

**Author :** Mailyn

**Genre :** Slash

**Paring :** Draco / Harry

**Disclaimer :** Of course, nothing is mine ( except the ridiculous idea of this fanfiction ) all the rest is J.K.Rowling's property

**Summary** After Hogwarts. When Dumbledore is fed up with his two young teachers' arguments and, even more, tries to reconcile them… Hey, why not by the way of a gay meeting agency ?

**Warning :** This fanfiction is written in French, but I did my very best to translate it in English. If there are mistakes, please tell me.

**Notes :**My first Draco/Harry ( I'm so moved ). I hope you'll like it. In fact, you'd better because it's not my speciality, far from there. But I'll make an effort. I had the idea of this fanfiction when I read lonely hearts ads on newspapers. The beginning is a bit short, but the continuation will be longer. Hoping you'll enjoy…

**Thank you so much to my beta-reader, MyOriginalIntent, for her great work. She's just fantastic, thanks a lot for correcting my horrible English :-D**

* * *

**Chapiter I : Dumbledore's great ideas**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, 160 years old, was sitting in his office on a beautiful April afternoon.

Usually, he would spend his days walking in the corridors of the college, lost in his thoughts.

Or he would play chess with Peeves whom he liked even if the ghost sometimes stole his strawberry jam pots.

Or he would tease Professor Snape, amusing himself by asking him to do useless things, just to have him leaving his dungeon.

Or he would be called by a teacher to lecture pupils who had done something idiotic.

Which was the case now.

He moved his eyes away from the window to look at the two young men sitting in front of him and staring at their knees, not daring to glance at him.

He heaved a long sight, revealing his irritation.

He had hoped that, after their studies and the war, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would have ceased the stupid rivalry that had lasted since their first meeting. But, as Minerva told him, he was too optimistic.

He ran his gaze over the two young teachers, now 20 years old.

Harry Potter had grown a lot. He still had his childlike features, yet his look had acquired a new maturity. Voldemort's victor, hero of the war, he had taken refuge at Hogwarts not to be the prey of journalists and had become Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, his favourite subject.

At the moment, his robes were completely torn up, his hair was much more ruffled and blood was dripping from his nose.

On the other hand, Draco Malfoy hadn't changed at all since the graduation, except that he had grown a lot too and had built up his muscles. After the war, ruined by his father's trial, he had been taken on by Dumbledore as a Potions teacher. His face had remained the same, only his hair was longer, untidy now and three claw marks adorned his cheek.

Dumbledore sighed again and correctly drawn himself up on his chair.

"Well, Gentlemen", he began with a weary voice. "What is the reason for your argument this time ?"

Neither of the two answered.

"I suppose you both _unfortunately_ fell down in the stairs, as usual", he said. "You, Draco, tried to hold onto Harry's robes and that's why they're torn up. You, Harry, clawed Draco by accident trying to get up, is that right ?"

"That's it", the blond muttered without looking at him.

"You guessed right !" Harry added, nodding his head.

The headmaster remained silent for a while.

"Are you two laughing at me ?" he coldly asked.

The two young men curled up hearing their superior's voice. The headmaster deeply sighed again and got up. He started to pace up and down, irritated by such pig-headed boys.

"Gentlemen, I'm fed up with all your confrontations ! It has lasted for too long ! I thought the last events would have had you acting like adults ! Merlin, you have came in my office more times than the worst students of Hogwarts's history !"

Harry and Draco remained silent as Dumbledore spoke angrily. That old man could be very scary when he wanted to.

"You are both teachers in that school ! You have to be examples for the students, and not give them occasions for betting on your fights !"

Draco giggled, but quickly altered his behaviour seeing the headmaster's furious expression. Harry nodded with despair at his nemesis's attitude.

Dumbledore dropped himself into his armchair.

"From now," he slowly said, "I demand that you stop your scuffles ! Settle your differences by a good discussion, shake your hands and it's finished !"

The two young teachers nodded and got up to leave the place.

"And be careful," Dumbledore added, making them start, "the slightest little clash and you'll have trouble. Is that clear ?"

Too afraid to talk, Draco and Harry just nodded. They'd better of not imagining what Dumbledore would do if they disobeyed.

"Good !" the old wizard said with satisfaction. "Have a nice day !"

They could just see his benevolent smile before the door shut.

* * *

At the end of the day, Albus was in his office, in pyjamas and slippers, a glass of lemonade on his hand. 

The day had gone by without any incidents.

After the lecture he had given to his two youngest teachers, they had behaved well and had especially stayed far away from him. Every time he saw them in a corridor, they just cleared out without waiting.

He giggled, satisfied that his warning had operated.

However, only one thing annoyed him.

He was certain that now, the two young men would keep themselves in line towards one another, but staying distant and cold at the same time. Like Severus and Minerva.

But the most annoying thing was that they were both in love with each other. Albus noticed that during their last year at Hogwarts. They hid their feelings under the mask of hatred.

And the old man knew why. They were too proud and too afraid to admit their love. Afraid of realizing they were in love with the person they thought their worst enemy.

Albus thought, twisting his beard.

This situation just couldn't last forever. He had to do something for them because, as stubborn as they were, none of them would take the first step.

And the wizard suffered from seeing them so lonely and unhappy, even if their stupidity exasperated him in the same time.

He got up from his sofa and paced up and down, looking for a way to put them together without getting caught. He swallowed a draught of lemonade and stared at the flames of his fire place.

Knockings at the windows made him turn and he saw a red owl behind his window, a magazine on his beak.

Dumbledore headed towards it, open the window and took the magazine. The volatile took off while the man closed the window.

It was Tricot Magazine, the monthly he was subscribed to. He ensconced himself on his sofa and glanced through the magazine. His eyes opened wide when he saw the model of mittens with charming flowers as he thought it would be a perfect Christmas present for Severus.

His attention focused on an advertisement for MeetWizards, a meeting agency for gay wizards. A big competition was organised by the agency, with a journey in the isles brought into play, if the two persons chosen at random who had corresponded for a month eventually fell in love.

He looked at the profiles of the different persons and, suddenly, he had a brain wave.

He giggled with triumph, jumping out of his sofa, and rushed to his desk.

He had it ! He had it !

Albus scrubbed his hands joyfully as his plan set up in his scheming mind.

He would send the profiles of his two teachers to the agency for the competition, insisting in his own way for them to be selected. They would spend a month sending letters to each other, would learn to understand each other, would fall in love and, when they discovered the other's identity, they would be extremely happy.

Dumbledore smiled blissfully at his daydream and, without any delay, he went through with his plan.

He carefully read the modalities of the competition.

_How to participate : You are at least 17 years old ? You are homosexual and looking for the perfect man ? Send your profile to the agency. Be an original and a poet to double your chances of being selected. Do not mention your last name, first name or job. Choose a creative penname, write your age, hair and eye colour, qualities, passions and also your idea of a perfect partner._

Original and poetic ? Too easy ! It wasn't difficult, Albus has always been a poet, moreover, he was fond of Victor Hugo. He took some parchment and started to write Harry's profile. A few minutes later, he had finished. He read the paper again, to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

_20 years old, black-haired, hypnotic green eyes and a hypnotizing smile, SexyRiri is a mix of kindness and sensuality. This Quidditch lover likes life, walks in the forest and travelling. Faithful, tender, careful and an excellent cook, finding mysterious blond and grey-eyed men irresistible, he's the ideal partner for those who want to live pleasant moments…_

Albus couldn't hold in a smile of pride. Lucky him to be fond of Barbara Cartland's books ! He has read the famous novelist's two hundred books, that was why he was so sentimental. He could also have been a great novelist if he didn't make so much mistakes when he was writing !

He took another scroll of parchment and redacted Draco's profile.

_You like mysterious and hot men ? Chose DrackyChou ! This 20 year old platinum blond has grey eyes and is crazy about potions. He likes Quidditch, loves ecology and would sell his soul for __bilberries buns. He's looking for a kind and tender man, preferably black-haired and green-eyed, able to make him forget the loneliness he has always known._

Barely holding in a tear of intense emotion, Albus started to sing, deeply convinced that he would manage to have them selected.

He continued his reading.

_The duration of the competition is one month._

_During this time, the two young men selected shall share a correspondence, learning to love each other as the days go by. It's forbidden to unveil elements that would permit the recognition of the person : name, job, first name…If you are chosen, you will receive a letter explaining to you the rule of the competition and the profile of the man with whom you will maintain a long correspondence._

_The goal of this competition is to show the reliability of our agency in terms of meeting. At the end of the game, if a rapport is created between the two men, a free, two week journey in the isles is offered by MeetWizards._

_So, if you are curious, looking for the man of your life, do not hesitate to send your application form._

_Good luck and may True Love be with you !_

_The MeetWizards Agency._

Albus literally jumped for joy on his chair after he had reading.

Perfect ! Everything would run smoothly.

These two idiots will fall for it only for the travel as they were penniless and dreamt of lounging in the sun. Besides, seeing the profiles, they will have crushes on each other. Original and poetic ! It must work !

He put the two pieces of parchment in two different envelopes and wrote the address of the agency. Ten he woke his owl up and gave him the two envelopes.

The bird hooted, took the missives in his beak and took wing.

Albus stared at him flying away, praying to the great Merlin to make his wonderful plan succeed.


End file.
